Pregnant in Forks Rewritten version
by LilIzzy
Summary: RE-WRITTEN Bella returns to Charlie's four months pregnant after being raped. When she goes to school, she meets her soul mate and his family - but how does she know about Vampires and Shifters? RATED T for now may change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant in Forks**

_Summary - Bella returns to Charlie's four months pregnant after being raped. When she goes to school she meets her soul mate and his family - but how does she know about vampires and shifters?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's contents._

**Chapter One - Return**

I moved back to Charlie's two days ago after ten years of living with Renee. He's been great about making sure I'm resting. Not lifting too much, and he's even learned how to cook. My car arrived yesterday. Which Charlie was happy about. Since I needed something to help me get around to my appointments and school.

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I was up at 6:00am with the baby kicking. After I showered. I dressed in jeans, a loose top, and a pair boots with two-inch heels. Then I went down to find Charlie cooking. I grabbed some fresh orange juice and poured us both a glass. Then set the table as Charlie brought over bacon, eggs and sausage. As we ate, we talked about stuff until I noticed it was getting late. I quickly washed my plate, then ran upstairs to brush my teeth and have one last check in the mirror.

"I'm off dad!" I yelled as I came back down. "I've got my phone if you need me or if I need to call you!"

"Sure, Bells, have a good day!"

Outside my house, I headed to my midnight blue Mercedes c300 luxury sedan that Phil and Renee got me. I quickly arrived at school in no time and pulled into the parking lot. I was heading toward the trunk when I heard a squeal. I frowned when I recognized Jessica and Lauren behind me.

"Bella!" Jess shouted.

"Hi, Jess, Lauren." I said as they walked over. I grabbed my bag and drink before I closed the trunk and turned towards them.

"What are you doing in Forks?" Lauren asked, eyeing me up her eyes held something but I couldn't pin point what.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I'm living with Charlie now."

"Heard you're knocked up." Lauren sneered, I took a deep breath

"Yes I am."

"What? Did the father knock you up then kick you out?" Jess stopped moving then. She knew why I was pregnant

I looked at Lauren. "No, actually. He's doing life in prison." I locked the car as I turned and walked away. Jess shouted something at me, so I stopped, turning slightly. I was near some other kids standing next to a Volvo.

"What, Jess? Did you come to get the gossip about me now?"

"No" She answered "I came to say I'm sorry."

I looked at her. "It's too late for that Jess. But keep your mouth shut about what happened okay?"

Her smile faded away. "I will. I promised I wouldn't say anything, and my mom would kill me."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut we're good. Only you, Charlie, and your mom know what happened. And I don't need that shit here. Phoenix was bad enough. I mean it Jess."

"I know" She answered glumly looking down at the ground. "I'm really sorry I let you down. Let me know if you need any help though."

I shook my head staring off toward my car as she sighed and walked back over to a group of kids. I closed my eyes, turned around and headed towards the office. When I got inside, a woman handed me a slip and my schedule, and told me someone was coming to help me during my first week. I nodded and had just sat down when a small pixie entered the office and approached me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice, and I'm here to help you out this week." She said.

Smiling, I stood to greet her. "Thank you and call me Bella please."

Alice smiled and asked for my schedule. She glanced over it and told me all my classes were with her or some of her siblings." I nodded; we headed off to first class: Government.

"So you moved from Phoenix?" She asked.

I nodded "Yes I wanted to live with my dad."

"Cool" I just nodded not paying much attention to her.

She smiled and continued talking as we went inside the classroom. She introduced me to the teacher, who signed my slip, and placed me next to Alice in class. The teacher also handed me work to catch up on. The classes droned on until it was time for lunch. Alice helped me carry my work to my car before we walked to the cafeteria.

"Would you like to sit with me and my siblings?" Alice asked, after we had gotten our food from the counter.

"I don't know" I didn't really want to sit anywhere near anyone but she grabbed my arm pulling me over her table where I would say her siblings were already sat at.

She laughed as we sat down, I stood not wanting to move next to anyone, she introduced to me to everyone. First there was Emmet and Rosalie who were a couple. Then Edward quickly saying he was her boyfriend before moving onto Jasper who was single. When I looked at them all, I stopped at Jasper for a couple seconds before looking back to Alice. She explained how they're all adopted, and Jasper and Rosalie were twins looking at them both they look similar.

"Sit down Bella." I carefully sat down next to Alice and Rosalie.

"Why you move back to Forks?" Rosalie asked

"It's complicated. I wanted to be with my dad for my last year, and Phoenix holds a lot of memories. Some good and some not. I wanted a change especially now."

"Cool" She nodded.

I started eating as she turned her gaze to one of her siblings who wore a strange look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get too personal."

I glanced up at her. "It's okay; it's just…I don't like talking about Phoenix." She nodded as silence fell over the table. I continued eating until I felt a kick. I placed my hands on my stomach, taking a deep breath.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked. Concerned.

"Yes just stomach cramps is all" she nodded I placed my hand on my stomach as the baby kicked again. I was in deep thought when Alice got my attention by asking me a question.

"How about you come over to our place tonight for dinner?"

I looked over at her shocked. "I don't know."

"Oh come on it'll be fun." One of her siblings said.

"I not sure" Alice looked at me with puppy eyes "Please?" I inhaled deeply "I guess I could" she squealed drawing attention of others.

I nodded, and after we dumped our trays, we headed off to our next class. The afternoon went quickly and soon I found myself at the hospital with dad as he meets me at the entrance.

The appointment went well. Dr. Cullen was really nice. Dad held my hand as Dr Cullen checked me over before doing the ultrasound. He printed off some photos, and wrote the gender on a piece of paper. Which he then placed inside an envelope. All three of us left the hospital together. I drove with the directions Alice gave me to get to her house seeing Dr Cullen was also heading the same way.

When I parked my car Alice was on the steps waiting as I got out, and headed slowly up them.

"Bella so glad you came." She moved to hug me but I stepped back slightly her eyes widened but she didn't say anything just led the way inside.

"Bella this is our mum Esme and our dad Carlisle." I smiled gently speaking with them. We followed them into the living room. Sitting down I made sure I sat in the only arm chair as I didn't like being close to anyone who I didn't know or trust especially men.

No one spoke, we sat in silence I looked around seeing what was in the room.

"So how come you don't have PE Bella." Emmet asked, I looked to him shocked.

"I'm not allowed to involve in sport personal reasons." He looked shocked at my short answer, also something else but I didn't look more than I need to. My phone went off before anyone could say anything else, excusing myself I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Belly bean?" Peter shouted down my ear_

"Do you have to try burst my ear drums?"

"_Sorry, I forgot but I have news." _

"Well hurry up with it then." smiling, he laughed

"_Why you busy?" _

"Not really but I've got plans tonight so if you don't mind?"

"_Okay well, I got a phone call from you're uncles in Italy and they have agreed." I sque__aled _

"Seriously?"

"_Yes they want you happy. Ever since that night you've not been happy and you hardly trust anyone anymore."_

"That's great"

"_Yes so me and Char think we'll come down too, and help you till you send us away."_

"They're not worried about the number in one area."

"_No because we're all peaceful and with you refusing to have guards. They think the more the marier. It's just me and Char. You said Eleazar and his coven are moving down, as well. There's also Alistair. You and that little one a__re going to be spoiled rotten."_

"I hope not." I answered "I don't have room for everything yet. Me and Charlie are looking into getting me a house big enough for me to have guests and stuff. I'll have to call Sam. Let him know of the additions, it should be okay since you're all veggies. But I still want to call him just to be safe."

"_I know he'll agree anyway. You helped him when he first turned, so he trust you a lot."_

"I know" I nodded though he couldn't see it. "Hey! Remember that holiday we took to France last year?"

"_Yes why?"_ _Peter asked with a puzzled tone that could be heard even through the teeny speaker_.

"I went back three weeks ago on business and did it again."

"_You didn't?" _

"I've been traveling on and off for about month and half now. But my doctor in Phoenix told me no more traveling. It's just precaution now."

"_I understand" Peter spoke "No traveling for you that's okay. Oh! We'll be down on Friday if that's okay?"_

"Yes Charlie mentioned a place on the outskirts of Forks by a river that seemed to be a good place. So we're going to look at it. Friday should be good. I guess. I think Alistair arrives on Thursday and Eleazar and them on Wednesday. But until I get my own place up, they're staying with friends in the area. I think Uncle M is coming over to visit next week to check me out, to make sure I'm doing good you know?"

"_Busy house then?"_

"Busy house isn't the word for it. There are over ten people coming down. It's crazy I say!"

"_Hey we love __you."_

"I know" I told him "I think most of you are coming for the show, more like."

"_What?" he asked innocently "Pregnant women get bigger everywhere, including the breasts." _

"Your mate's not there is she?"

"_Nope, she's out hunting animals."_

"Should've known. She would've hit you for saying that by now."

"_Nah, she thinks the same dear."_

"Don't think any of you are touching me. The baby and I love heat not cold"

"_Okay" he laughed, understanding the statement "What are you doing tonight?"_

"Oh I'm going down to the rez at eight I think for a massive bonfire celebration."

"_Celebration? What for?"_

I grinned "My return to Forks and La Push of course. Sam's throwing it with everyone from the pack and the elders so it'll be fun I think."

"_No drinking"_

"I'm not stupid, I know I'm four months pregnant so I cant drink anymore for a while"

"_Cool" Peter spoke "I'll let you go now. Call me tomorrow if you have time._"

"I kind of won't be able to."

"_Why not? Don't you love me?"_

"No I love you like my brother, but I'll be out all day shopping with Charlie. We're going to Seattle. I need some new stuff and we want to look for furniture."

"_Okay well. I'll speak to you when you can. Then bye baby sis."_

"Bye big bro" he laughed and hung up. Looking at the time on my phone I noticed it was 5.30pm I had a bit of time before having to go do to the res.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
